


Red nailpolish and Iced Tea

by maxfenig



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fetish, First Time, Foot Fetish, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxfenig/pseuds/maxfenig
Summary: DON'T READ THIS UNLESS YOU'RE INTO FEET STUFF!!!! Or at least if you won't judge. Mulder has strong feet fetish vibes, and you can't convince me otherwise.If you liked it, feel free to comment.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully
Kudos: 16





	Red nailpolish and Iced Tea

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T READ THIS UNLESS YOU'RE INTO FEET STUFF!!!! Or at least if you won't judge. Mulder has strong feet fetish vibes, and you can't convince me otherwise.  
> If you liked it, feel free to comment.

It was a hot, summer Friday. The basement-office temperature at this time of year was unbearable. Mulder walked in the office only to find Scully with her feet over his table. Soles facing him. She had a copy of Silence of The Lambs in her hands, and her glasses on. She wore a tight skirt. Mulder thanked God that she didn't even move as he opened the door and certainly didn't bother to look at him. He wasn't sure if he was too quiet or if she was too interested in the book. He admired the view for several moments. Scully's pale, lean legs crossed over the table. Her left foot shaking, as she were impatient. He only had a glimpse of her toenail, with red nailpolish on. He felt a chill down his spine. After a while, he announced his entrance.

“Morning” — as he took his jacket off.  
“Hey” — Scully answered quickly retrieving her legs from the table and putting her book down. Mulder smiled. — “Since we're apparently living in the gates of hell, I brought us some iced tea. You know what they say about iced tea, Scully.” Scully blushed as he concluded his sentence. He walked towards the table while opened the paper bag and offered her the cup. As she grabbed it, her hand touched his. He shivered. Mulder takes his hand off the cup and sits down in front of her. “Thank you.” — she took a sip and sighed with relief as the drink cooled her out. Scully crossed her legs under Mulder's table, and she felt that she had touched his leg. She was about to apologize, but she noticed that his face had changed. He looked, at minium, intrigued. Taken by curiosity, Scully adjusted herself at the chair and touched one of Mulder's knees with one of her own. And her foot slightly touched his ankle. Mulder hadn't moved a single centimeter. Scully took another sip of her iced tea and picked up her book once again and started to look at the pages, but she wasn't reading at all. She listened to Mulder go through some papers that lied on the desk and she couldn't look at him, but she knew that he being extremely careful not to touch a single piece of her. Something that wasn't normal. She could tell that he invaded her personal space every single time he had a chance, and she actually liked that he did. Something was off. Scully moved her foot slightly, just to cause a little friction on his leg and she barely raised her eyes from the book. He pretended to be interested in a random flyer, and he was forcing himself to concentrate on it. Scully rubbed her foot on him again, and he cleared his throat.

Mulder was trying really hard to control himself. He prayed to God to don't let Scully see his discomfort. A discomfort but not necessarily a bad one. Dirty thoughts came through his head against his will. She just couldn't do this on purpose. She couldn't. Until he felt her knee shift softly against his, parting them. She moved her knee a little deeper into his legs. Mulder couldn't believe this was happening.

Scully knew. She knew that she was making him uncomfortable, and she liked it. She loved it, indeed. She laid her book on the table and picked up the bookmarker just to drop it on the floor. She moved the chair back and leaned herself, making sure that Mulder had a nice view of her back and ass. And she looked under the table, and there it was. She could tell that his pants were tight. He was hard. Scully licked her lips at the view and smirked. She picked up the bookmarker and lifted herself up, not sure what to do yet. She felt her panties wet, and she was sure she was blushed as she felt her cheeks hotter and hotter. She looks straight in his eyes and she can see the embarrassment and desire combined in the hazel, practically vanished by the size of his pupils. She sat down again, and lifted one of her legs under the table. She touched his middle with her foot, and Mulder closed his eyes and opened his mouth, letting out a loud sigh. Scully takes off her glasses and deposits them on the table.  
"Mulder" — she whispered and he didn't dare to open his eyes, afraid to wake up from this moment that could easily be a dream. He hummed as loud as his breathing, just to let her know that he was listening. She moved her foot up and down, feeling his cock for the first time. Exploring it. She called him again.  
"Mulder" — and it sounded like a plea. She stood up again and dramatically wiped off the table with her right arm, letting everything over it fall to the ground. She leaned over the table to desperately kiss him, and nothing moved but his lips. She reached for his tie and grabbed it, pulling him slightly. She parted lips and sighed his name again. "Mulder, lock the door."

Mulder consented with his head and did as she asked, very quickly. Meanwhile, Scully sat at the table with her legs crossed. Mulder approached her and kissed her, leaning her over the table. Their tongues danced, hot and wet yet full of desperation. Years of sexual tension invaded their bodies.  
Mulder traced one of her legs while he kissed her, feeling each inch of it. And Scully grabbed his tie again, and started opening her legs so she could feel him hard, really next to her. Scully was wide open, with her legs flexed and her feet over the table, making herself open and ready for him. Mulder broke the kissed and stopped to look at her. 

He could see as the result of her arousal, her underwear clearly wet. He leaned over it, and moved away her lingerie, exposing her clit and her entrance. His eyes traveled through her hairy pussy, being even better than he ever imagined. He was so thirsty for her.  
He closed his eyes then gave her clit a really long kiss. Scully's texture. Scully's taste. Enjoying every second of it. He could hear and feel her breathing getting heavier and heavier. He reached for one of her breasts, his eyes still closed. He coped it over the shirt, then he felt Scully's hand brush his own, as she desperately unbuttoned her own shirt. Mulder kissed her clit again and opened his eyes to look at her face. Her eyes were closed, her face and her chest blushed. Her head was frown, as a result of his lips teasing and daring her self control. She needed him. She waited for this for so long, and still every second closer to it felt like an eternity.  
Mulder found his way through her bra and squeezed her breast as he licked and sucked her clit.  
Scully sighed his name over and over again, something between a prayer and as curse. He slides in a finger, and her breath heavies. She grabs his hair and rocks her hips against his mouth as she comes.  
Mulder stands up, and take one of Scully's legs into his hands. He grabs it, sliding his hands from her tights to her foot. He takes her foot into his mouth. Kisses her toes, sucks on them. Scully opens her eyes and reach for his pants, sliding it's zipper. He gets the message and takes them off, and presses his cock against her pussy as he leaves her foot to rest on his shoulder. He finds his way into her, and as he slides in, she felt relieved. She moans, and he puts her foot into his mouth again, sucking it as he fucks her. She scratches one of his forearms. He fucks her harder. It doesn't take long until he fills her with his cum and collapses over her - and she couldn't be happier he did. Their first time couldn't be better - and hotter than this. Mulder kisses Scully, making her aware of her own taste.  
"You should bring me iced tea more often, Mulder". She chuckles through his lips.  
"Let's make it daily then." He laughs, and kisses her cheek.


End file.
